Kitss
dames en heren dit is mambo nummer 6! wat denk je sta ik bij de - voor de deur... ... hebben ze hem dichtgespijkerd! dus ik naar de roxy is die afgebrandt! ik denk ik gaat es ff verderop kijke dus ik loop een of andere discotheek binnen staat er een vent met een doos pepermunt achter de deur en die moest ik van hem kopen, anders mocht ik niet naar binnen zijt ie! 500 gulden moest ik betalen voor die zooi afijn ik steek dat pepermuntje in mn mond en ik WORD me daar toch een partij ziek! ik zag allemaal kleuren en halve kippen die de polonaise liepen. dus ik meteen naar de dokter en ik zeg tegen die goochem hebben we een pilletje voor de hik en iets tegen de krampen aan mn rikketik ik hoest mn eigen heel de dag wezeloos misschien heb ik wel last van gordelroos en ik ben al dagen aan de schijterij en weet je wat de dokter tegen me zei? wat u nodig heb is mambo nr. 6 ik schrijf wel een recepie voor een hele fles! (mambo nr 6!) afijn ik nam een slok uit dat flessie en.. en alleen maar lekkere wijven kwamen dropaf nee echt! ik moest ze gewoon van me afslaan! aan elke vinger kon ik er wel 10 krijge! en geen viezerikken hoor neej ik hoefde er niet eens iets voor te doen! Eerst sprong Monica op mn rug daarna wou Erica weer effe vlug toen ging Rita met me mee maar dat vond Tina niet echt oke guzellig met Sandra naar de stad en samen met Jessica in bad en dat allemaal door die fles (gevult met mambo nr 6!) (mambo nr 6!) ik denk als ik die meiden moet onderhouden mag ik wel eens een baas gaan zoeken dus ik zeg tegen die vent van het arbeidersbureau ik mot werk hebben! en hij zegt : ik heb een directeurs functie vrij 3 ton salaris en een auto van de zaak ik zeg: je maakt zeker een geintje zegt ie: jah maar jij bent begonnen afijn ik ga naar 1 van mijn vriendinnen zegt die muts: ga weg ouwe viezerik! anders bel ik de politie blijkt het dat ik niet populair ben maar dat flessie mambo nr 6! (WHAA) ze kennen me allemaal wat! jah die wijven ben ik helemaal zat het zit me nu toch echt tot hier! ik blijf liever op de bank met een krantje, bier dat gesodemieter heeeft ook geen zin dit was de laatste keer nee ik trap er niet meer in en dat allemaal door die fles... (gevult met mambo nr 6!) (mambo! lees voor het aankopen eerst de aanwijzingen op de verpakking) JHAA ik wil ook wel allemaal lekkere wijven achter me aan hebben waar kan je da kopen? en hoeveel kost dat dan nog zo'n flessie? Mambo, is eerder op dan je lief is. lekker hoor!! gek op Mambo leuker kunnen we het niet maken https://www.letssingit.com/ome-henk-lyrics-mambo-nr.-6-kjs95hg LetsSingIt - The Internet Lyrics Database Category:Leap Frog Category:Candidates for deletion Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic)